


《学长，我没想撩你》28

by NINE_odes



Category: 6 - Fandom, 车震 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 车震
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINE_odes/pseuds/NINE_odes





	《学长，我没想撩你》28

一路沉着脸到了酒店的停车场，江羽正在心里纠结怎么让林泽消气，但是在他恍然抬眼的时候却看到林泽直接转了过来，目光灼灼的盯着他。  
“学长？”怎么了？  
林泽直接靠过来按着江羽的肩膀吻上去，地下停车场一片昏暗，冬日的冷意还未散去，车内却是一片暖融融的气息。  
鼻息间的暧昧味道都被他吸进口中，江羽还没反应过来，林泽就已经将副驾驶位拉平，还未解开的安全带直接成了束缚的最佳物品将他缠的连挣脱都做不到。  
“学长？”  
“嗯……”林泽应了一声，喘息着在江羽锁骨上轻啃一口，那只手连一点犹豫都没有就向着江羽身下去了。  
隔着毛裤外裤摸到江羽胯下，他抬头舔了舔唇，“宝贝，你这么快就有反应了？”  
“唔……不要……”  
“学长～我说说而已，没真想和你车震的！唔～”  
都将人压到身下了林泽怎么可能听他说话？  
自顾自的继续自己手下的动作。  
“腿分开一点。”  
“啊……学长你别这样呜呜呜……”  
江羽羞耻的都快哭出来了，他真的，就只是说说而已啊，真没想过车震这种事，要是被看到不是太丢人了？  
“别这样？”  
林泽眯起眼睛笑了一下，咔嗒一声，江羽身子猛地一缩，他的皮带都被解开了，那只手顺着扣子解开的缝隙直接溜了进去，裤子被直接往下扒，江羽觉得自己的下限可能又要往下降，呜咽着将双腿并拢限制着林泽那只手的动作，他睁着一双水润的眼睛，哭着求他，“学长别啊，回房间好吧？”  
“不敢？”林泽狞笑一声，一巴掌甩在他挺翘的屁.股上，“不敢你刚刚死命的撩我？现在求饶？晚了！”  
把江羽的外裤连着毛裤扒到腿弯，屁股上那一块儿隐秘之地就这么只剩下一条薄薄的内裤包裹着白嫩的下身，林泽看的眼热，一只手按着江羽试图解开安全带的双手，然后直接按上江羽的大腿将自己卡了进去。  
这个姿势实在是让人毫无安全感，江羽想要逃脱却因着这样的姿势变得像是在挺腰求欢。  
那一处鼓胀的地方微微跳动了几下，林泽眼神一变，猛地埋头隔着内裤将那跳动的东西含着，用舌尖细细的描绘着那物的轮廓，江羽被刺激的脸色都有些扭曲，他忍受不了地晃动着腰杆，想要离开这样温热刺激的地方，但是被紧紧按着大腿根，他所有的挣扎都像是在挺胯迎合。  
口水将薄薄的布料打湿，怪异湿黏的感觉在口腔萦绕不去，林泽轻轻咂舌，猛地在旁边细嫩的软肉上咬了一口，“宝贝，你可真骚啊。”  
“不要，学长不要……”  
被压在身下的年轻男人已经受不了这样的刺激，整个人都恍惚了。  
口中露出的声音已经完全不能听了。  
林泽一边将他已经湿透的内裤往下扒一边出口调笑，“宝贝，你内裤湿透了，是不是很想要？想让学长好好疼爱你？”  
温热的指尖在江羽白嫩的下身滑来滑去，这样一点细细的感觉只让江羽觉得酥麻到了极点，大腿根都在不自主的颤抖，所有的刺激最后都化成了一股股电流直往他脑袋上冲！  
下半身的衣服全都挂在腿弯，这姿势实在是不太适合让他在中间卡着，林泽觉得有些可惜，他可是无敌喜欢这个体位，就喜欢看他家宝贝被他操的满面通红，迷离的眼睛半睁不睁的看着他，张开的小口无意识的流出些许水渍，那种视觉刺激真的！让人整个身子都像是要爆炸似的。  
只是这么想着他就觉得胯下涨的不行，挂到腿弯的裤子并不好彻底脱离，就这样将江羽的双腿抬起单手握着，另一只手直接就向后面那瑟缩的穴口去了。  
小小粉嫩的一点缩了一下将他的手指直接含了进去，还在不停的往外吐着一丝丝淫液。  
林泽惊讶，“我的天哪，宝贝你真厉害，流了好多水啊。”

“操，学长你……唔别说了……”  
江羽满面通红，后面被伸进了一个指节他就有些难受，还不够，他想要更多……  
那根手指慢慢深入，异物在体内的感觉很明显，但是他却没有之前那样难受，反而是……  
有种欲求不满的感觉！  
“不，不要……”  
“不要嘛？”林泽勾了勾唇角，又往里面塞了一根手指，虽然已经很湿了但是对他来说还是不够，“可是不玩开的时候你会很疼的，明天还要继续，我怕你在导师面前出丑啊。”  
“不……给我……老公给我啊～唔～”  
“好难受，进来，再深一点……”  
林泽一怔，挑眉，“你自己说的？”  
眼看着江羽都快哭出来了，林泽也没那么不识趣非要折腾他，解开皮带将早已勃发的下体直直的顶了进去！  
“唔……”他闷哼，“操，好软好热……”  
“你是个什么极品小妖精？”  
或许是因着这样的姿势，江羽抬眼去看的时候只有自己还穿着裤子的小腿和整整齐齐的林泽。  
自己被扒得差不多了而和他做爱的对象居然还完好如初，要不是后穴里那令他爽到头皮发麻的存在，他都要忍不住相信这人还一身齐整了。  
夹着自己的后穴猛地缩了一下，林泽拧眉，猛地喘息一声，又是一下狠狠地顶了进去。  
“啊……轻点……”  
林泽抿唇，停下来目光沉沉的看着身下的江羽，喘着粗气开口问道，“轻点？我怎么觉得你被操的很爽呢？”  
说着，他慢慢的往外抽出，只留下卡在穴口的头部时又慢慢的顶进去，已经被调教过许久的小穴食髓知味，收缩，纠缠，想要将这破开内部媚肉的巨物永远留在体内似的。  
林泽爽得头皮发麻，这小妖精，真是要了他的命了！  
如此缓慢的来回几下，留在林泽忍受不了想要大开大合的抽动之时，江羽喉中发出崩溃的呻吟。  
“唔……快，快一点，用力，用力插进来啊……”  
林泽只觉得身下又涨大了几分，他家小东西发起骚来，真是让人顶不住！  
噗嗤！  
小穴里分泌的淫水被插的爆出体外，江羽喘着粗气大声呻吟起来。  
就着这样的姿势操干了许久林泽打开安全带的扣子，猛地从江羽身体退出，那一瞬间的吮吸感直让他浑身发麻，这小东西！  
在江羽白皙的屁股上用力拍了一把，“别骚！”  
“唔～进来！别出去啊，干我……”  
“这小骚屁股这么浪我实在是受不了了！”  
虽然这个姿势夹的很紧干的也爽，但是到底不是他习惯的方式，把江羽的裤子用力拽下，白皙修长的双腿总算暴露出来。  
车内灼热的空气在两人之间缠绕，林泽用力分开他的大腿再次用力操了进去。  
“江羽！我真的，恨不得和你一起死掉！”  
“好，啊……学长，唔……好爽……要死了！”  
半睁着眼睛完全陷入情欲的江羽完全没注意到林泽身上越发凌厉的气息，那双眼睛都多了许多暗沉。  
看到自己身体上出现的一点黑斑，林泽深思恍惚，他的身体，现在就开始变化了吗？  
“宝贝，我爱你，想和你永远，永远在一起……”  
被林泽分开大腿猛力操干的江羽这时候已经什么都听不到，因为林泽完全陷入无边欲海，微长的头发已经被汗湿，湿答答的沾在脸侧，半睁着眼睛迷迷糊糊的应了一声，“唔……学长我爱你……”  
林泽俯身，咬着他的唇慢慢的碰着，下腹湿黏，被他压着的身体距离的颤抖着，江羽高潮了，江羽整个人都瘫软下来，后面那小东西却变得越发贪婪。  
巨大的吸力好像是要将他吸到更深处似的。  
林泽咬牙，直接用力顶进去，巨大的吮吸感从那脆弱的顶部传到脑中，耳边江羽微弱的喘息呻吟，本该虚弱到极致的江羽脸上却焕发光彩，在林泽最后一个用力挺腰之后，江羽的身体彻底瘫软下来。  
“唔……学长，我要死了……好烫！”  
林泽，“……我才要死了！”  
他身上已经开始发凉，拽出一张纸巾给江羽清理了一下狼狈不堪的下身然后他直接将纸巾塞了进去，“小屁股给我夹好了，一会儿上楼之后要是裤子湿了就罚你……”  
“学长要罚我什么？”  
“给你口吗？”  
江羽笑出声来，显然是太明白林泽的心思，“不过这种事情我是不介意了，相反还挺期待的。”  
“操，你特么的骚死了好吗？”


End file.
